


It's You!

by Fastest_Girl_Alive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Secret Identity, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive
Summary: Chat Noir finally works up the courage to find out who his lover really is. He knew he recognized those pigtails from somewhere...





	1. The First Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen a little over half of the first season, but I LOVE Miraculous! I just HAD to write some sort of fanfic about it! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy!!

"Give me your Miraculous thingy, Ladybug!" The newest Akuma-tized villain was only a little boy. Judging from the fact that he was throwing ice cream bombs and calling himself Neapolitan, HawkMoth must have gotten bored and went after a kid who dropped his ice cream.

"Sorry buddy, but no." Ladybug smiled. "Chat, the akuma's in his hat!" She tossed her lucky charm, a beach ball, at the boy.

"Ooh!" Luckily for the duo, the kid got distracted easily. Chat snatched the hat off of the boy's head, ripped it in half, and handed it to Ladybug.

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug cried, capturing the purple and black acuma. She tapped her yoyo freeing the now sparkling white butterfly into the sky. “Bye-bye, little butterfly.”

She tossed the beach ball, into the sky. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She cried and she watched the swarm of ladybugs restore Paris to its normal state.

_Beep beep beep_

Ladybug's eyes flocked to her Miraculous. “Bug out! See ya later, Kitty!” Ladybug swung out of sight.

Chat Noir had always wanted to know the identity of his crush and partner, but he had always been too nervous to see for himself. Today was that day. He quietly followed Ladybug along building tops and into an alleyway.

Chat watched in awe as the girl’s red and black-spotted mask vanished and her matching suit was replaced by a white top, a black blazer, and pink capris. He knew those pigtails from somewhere…

“Marinette?” Chat exclaimed, covering his mouth immediately afterwards.

“Who’s there?” He heard her say.

Luckily for him, he was transforming back anyway. Chat’s mask and ears disappeared, and he was back in his civilian clothes as Adrien Agreste.

He peeked around the corner at his friend and waved. “Sorry, just me. Didn't mean to scare you.” Adrien approached her.

Marinette was surprised. “Adrien! What are you doing out her?”

“Just…taking a walk. I needed fresh air.” Adrien thought he saw something small and red move beside Marinette, but it was gone just as fast as it had appeared.

“Oh.” Marinette walked past him. “I better get going.” She smiled awkwardly, her cheeks pink. “See you tomorrow!”

“Yeah…” Adrien returned her smile.

The second she was gone, Plagg flew out of Adrien’s jacket. “So let me get this straight: the girl you have a crush on is the sams girl that has a crush on you.”

“Yep.” Adrien confirmed. “I knew that I had seen that hair somewhere before! I just can't believe I never put two and two together!”

Then Adrien realized something. "Should I tell Marinette that I know?"

"No way, she'll freak! By the way, I'm starving. Where's my cheese?" Plagg rubbed his paws together.

Adrien groaned, and pulled a small piece of camenbert cheese from his pocket. "Here."

\----------------------------------------------

"Do you think Adrien saw me transform, Tikki?" Marinette anxiously asked her kwami.

"I don't think he saw you, but I do think he might have seen me." Tikki winced. "I thought he was Chat Noir."

"You don't think he _is_ Chat Noir, do you?"

"Chat Noir's kwami and I are friends, I already know who he is. You just have to find out for yourself." Tikki grinned.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets awkward and Marinette gets suspicious.

Marinette was running late to school, as usual. But what was new is that she ran into Adrien, who was _also_ running late.

"Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed. "I thought I was supposed to be the student who's always late."

"Overslept." was all Adrien could say. His Ladybug was right in front of him and she didn't know that he knew! The inner pain was excruciating.

"Um, okay. We better get to class." Marinette smiled her usual awkward smile.

"Yep." Adrien answered a little too quickly.

\----------------------------------------

"Girl, you've gotta keep track of time!" Alya scolded quietly. Then a sly grin spread across her face. "So...you and Adrien both show up late to class. Were you two on a late night date?"

"No!" Marinette cried, earning a collective, "SHH!", from the class.

"Then why were both of you late?" Alya inquired.

"I don't know! He overslept and I was busy with designs!" Marinette's excuse was a lie. She was WAY too tired after last night, so she had overslept as well.

"Fine, fine." Alya rolled her eyes.

After class, Adrien took a deep breath and walked over to Marinette. "I need to talk to you. Privately."

Marinette looked stunned and Alya grinned widely.

"Go, girl!" Alya shoved Marinette towards her crush. "You've got this!"

Marinette blushed the color of her Ladybug suit as Adrien gestured her outside.

"So, last night, when I saw you in the alleyway..." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I saw Ladybug transform into you."

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed. She felt embarrassed and relieved all at the same time.

"Sorry." Adrien bit his lip.

"No, it's mostly my fault. I didn't know you were there, and I kinda panicked. I just had to get away from Chat..." Marinette stopped. "You were there. Did Chat see me too?"

Adrien gulped. "No, no. I think I saw him go the other way."

"Thank goodness!" Marinette sighed. "So...do you care that I'm Ladybug?"

"No! Um, yes!" Adrien was failing. Talking to crushes was hard. "You're perfect!" Marinette's eyes widened. "The fact that you're Ladybug is perfect!"

"You have a little crush on Ladybug, don't you?" Marinette smirked.

Adrien sighed. "Yeah."

"And that is also perfect, because if you haven't noticed, I have a crush on you!" Marinette admitted.

"Yep, you made that pretty obvious." Adrien laughed.

"So are we a thing, or what?" Marinette blushed.

"I guess." Adrien smiled his award-winning smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback!! I love that I've been getting kudos! It makes me so happy!


End file.
